A multifrequency share antenna configuration using diode switches is proposed as a multiband antenna configuration that can be applied to a multiband radio for integrating a plurality of wireless communication systems (for example, refer to patent document 1).
FIG. 9 is a schematic configuration drawing of a multifrequency share antenna in a related art described in patent document 1. In FIG. 9, numerals 101a to 101d denote metal pieces, numerals 102a and 102b denote diode switch circuits, numerals 103a to 103d denote high frequency signal shutdown choke coils, numerals 104a and b denote ground, numeral 105 denotes a control terminal, numeral 106 denotes a high frequency signal input/output terminal, and numeral 107 denotes a balanced line.
In the described configuration, the operation is as follows: In FIG. 9, a balance signal is input to the high frequency signal input/output terminal 106 and left and right dipole antenna elements are formed of two pairs of metal pieces 101a to 101d and the diode switch circuits 102a and 102b are included each between the metal pieces.
The metal pieces 101a to 101d are short-circuited through the high frequency signal shutdown choke coils 103a to 103d. A control signal is input from the control terminal 105 connected through the high frequency signal shutdown choke coils 103a to 103d in the high frequency signal input/output terminal 106 of the dipole antenna or in the proximity thereof.
In such a state, if the voltage applied from the control terminal 105 is zero, the diode switch circuits 102a and 102b do not operate and the excited elements are only the basic metal pieces 101a and 101b and resonate at a high frequency.
On the other hand, a bias voltage for the diode switch circuits 102a and 102b to operate is applied from the control terminal 105, whereby the diode switch circuits 102a and 102b are brought into conduction and the metal pieces 101a to 101d form the element length and thus resonance occurs at a low frequency.
Such a configuration is adopted, whereby the element length of the dipole antenna can be changed for efficiently producing resonance at a plurality of single frequencies by performing simple control of changing the bias voltage applied from the control terminal 105.
On the other hand, a configuration of switching between a loop antenna and a dipole antenna by a switch is proposed as a configuration of switching the directional characteristic of an antenna by turning on and off a switch (for example, refer to patent document 2).
FIG. 10 is a schematic configuration drawing of an antenna in a related art described in patent document 2. In FIG. 10, numeral 111 denotes a diversity antenna, numeral 112 denotes one side of a dipole antenna, numeral 113 denotes a feeding point, numeral 114 denotes an opposite side parallel with the one side 112, numeral 115 denotes one loading point, and numerals 116 and 117 denote switches.
The configuration as in FIG. 10 is adopted, whereby the diversity antenna 111 can operate as a loop antenna by turning on the switches 116 and 117 and can operate as a linear dipole antenna by turning off the switches 116 and 117, so that the two functions can be used properly with one antenna, whereby the two antennas can be switched for providing the diversity effect.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-236209
Patent document 2: JP-A-8-163015